Random Fun
by aka-kitsune-chan
Summary: Chapter 5 UP! A few, very short, funny ficlets (starring the G-boys) with no point other than to make you laugh! Rated for language and other stuff. Please read and review!
1. RANDOM!

Kitsune: Hey! These "stories" are just little random bits of stuff that I made up.

Tempest: Well, that happens a lot…

Kitsune: If you've read any of Tori Yuki Ichimura's so titled "random" fics, this is pretty much the same thing.

Tempest: So, pointless, plot less, shallow humor.

Kitsune: Duh. Well enjoy the fic, I guess!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Sunrise, Bandai, and some other company do! You won't get any money because I don't have any!

Warnings: I shouldn't have to put a warning, but I don't want people getting all pissy, so here ya go: This fic rated for language (swearing), yaoi (boy + boy relationship) references and sexual references. ENJOY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Duo:** *walks back from getting a soda from the machine* That stupid thing ripped me off!

**Heero:** What do you mean?

**Duo:** It gave me root beer!

**Heero:** What button did you press?

**Duo:** The one for root beer…

**Heero:** *sigh* Okaaaayyyyy…

**Duo:** *almost in tears* But I wanted Cherry Coke!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*the guys are having a sleepover in Duo's apartment. They are all on the floor in sleeping bags*

**Trowa:** I'm bored. *climbs into his sleeping bag headfirst*

**Quatre:** Wha..? *Trowa starts to move around like a slug on the floor*

**Trowa:** *muffled* C'mon guys! This is fun!

**Duo: ***to Quatre, Heero, and Wufei* I have an idea! *They tie the end of Trowa's bag shut and unzip it a little at the other end so he can breathe, but not see*

**Trowa:** What the fuck? *they drag him to another part of the apartment* Help! Quatre!

*they all start walking back to the other room*

**Wufei:** Come on Trowa; let's see if you can make it back!

**Trowa:** *Makes it partway and then runs headfirst into the couch* Shit! Ow, that hurt! *Then he falls down the two steps to the living room* 

**Quatre:** Guys, we should stop… We really should…But this is so FUNNY!

**Duo:** Hehehe ^___^

**Trowa:** *groan* Once I get out of here, I'm going to kill you all with my bare hands!

**Heero:** Let's see you get out of there first. *they walk to the kitchen to get food*

**Trowa:** *gets stuck under the coffee table* Guys! HELP! *silence* Guys…?! Anyone…?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Duo: ***looks up from reading a book* How do anteaters eat nachos if they don't have any teeth?

**Heero: **O____o

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Trowa:** *asleep* Zzzzzzzzzzz … ghhhhhh…zzzzzzz

**Wufei:** *pokes him with a yardstick*

**Trowa: **Mmmhhmmmm… right there… more…

**Wufei: ***intrigued, pokes more*

**Trowa: **Ohhh…uhhh…faster…faster, Quatre!

**Wufei: ***nose is now a fountain of blood*

**Trowa: ***rolling around in his sleep* No, Quatre, why…? Keep going…

**Wufei:** X____x *passed out on the floor from loss of blood*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Heero: ***eating peanut butter with a spoon* Mmmm… this stuff is good.

**Duo: ***walks in* What ARE you doing?

**Heero: ***has peanut butter all over his face and in his hair* Eating peanut butter, why?

**Duo: **Umm… Never mind.

**Heero: ***finishes of the last of the peanut butter* YES! I AM IMMORTAL!!! *dashes off and jumps in the fish pond *

**Duo: **And people say I'm weird…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone's eating baked potatoes for dinner…

**Trowa: **I think we're missing something. They don't taste quite right.

**Heero: **I agree. But what do we need?

**Wufei: **Chives.

**Duo:** What are chives?

**Wufei: **You know, those little green onion things.

**Duo:** Oh.

**Quatre:** I'll go get some for you guys.

**All:** Okay. 

**Quatre: ***going through the fridge and cupboards, making a huge mess* They've got to be here somewhere!

**Duo:** Quatre, it's okay, we don't need chives; they're fine.

**Quatre:**  *still looking* No, I'll find them.

**Trowa:** Really, we don't need them.

**Quatre:** LET ME GET THE FUCKING CHIVES, OKAY?!

**All: **O_____o

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Trowa:** *has been sitting cross legged* Ow… my legs are asleep…

He stretches out his legs and then his arms.

**Trowa:** I can feel my arms… but…*eyes widen* I CAN'T FEEL MY HAIR!!! AHHHHH!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kitsune: So what do you think?

Tempest: That was funny, in a wrong way…

Kitsune: hehehe

Tempest: …well that was…interesting, to say the least

Kitsune: Did you guys like it or was that a complete waste of time? Tell me! REVIEW!!!


	2. MORE RANDOM!

Kitsune: My random "stories" are back by popular demand!

Tempest: "Popular demand"? *snickers* uh… Suuuuurrre. 

Kitsune: Can't you let me enjoy my happiness? __

Tempest: No.

Kitsune: Fine, then. *shuts him in a drawer in her desk*

Tempest: Hey, let me out! 

Kitsune: No, not until you apologize. 

Tempest: Grrrrr…

Kitsune: ^____^

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Sunrise, Bandai, and some other company do! You won't get any money because I don't have any!

Warnings: I shouldn't have to put a warning, but I don't want people getting all pissy, so here you go: This fic rated for language (swearing), yaoi (boy + boy relationship) references and sexual references. ENJOY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Duo:** Look at all the stuff I got! (He just got back from shopping)

**Heero: ***not really interested* Mmmhmm…

**Duo:** Here, I'll show you! *digs around in his bag and puts a hat on*

**Heero:** Duo. Take it off. Now.

**Duo:** But why? I just bought it!

**Heero:** It's a goddamn BUCKET hat, Duo.

**Duo:** So?

**Heero:** You look like you got voted off Gilligan's Island.

**Duo:** *big puppy eyes* You don't like it? 

**Heero:** Besides, it'll give you hat hair.

**Duo:** Eeeep! *snatches hat off and strokes his braid* My poor hair…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All the boys are out for dinner with one of Quatre's many sisters and her date.

**Quatre:** Wow, Diana, I'm so glad we got together! I haven't seen you in ages!

**Diana:** I know, it's been nice catching up on everything.

**Trowa:** *out of nowhere* I have three testicles.

*All chatting stops and all eyes turn to Trowa. Silence… a cricket chirps*

**Duo:** That was a great conversation stopper, Trowa! I'll have to remember that one! *Heero smacks the back of his head* Owww…

**Quatre:** *finally able to speak after much sputtering* No you don't! I would have noticed! *realizes what he said* Wait, no! I meant to say…! You see…!  I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!!!

*the other four pilots are facedown on the table, laughing*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Quatre:** Guys, my car just died.

**Duo:** So what's the problem?

**Quatre:** I have to buy a new one…

**Trowa:** And what's wrong with that?

**Quatre:** They cost so much! 

**Duo:** *stating the obvious* Quatre, you're a multi-billionaire. 

**Quatre:** Oh yeah! ^____^

**All:** *sweat drop*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Duo:** Dude, where are all my boxers? *looks around his room* 

**Duo:** Guys, have any of you seen my boxers?

**Trowa:** No.

**Heero:** No.

**Quatre:** No.

**Duo:** Where's Wufei? Maybe he knows…*peeks into Wufei's room*

**Wufei:** *chasing a cat around, trying to put Duo's teddy bear boxers on it* Come back here!

**Duo:** o____O Okaaaayyy…*leaves silently* I really, really, REALLY don't want to know…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Quatre:** *reading a book* Hmmm…It says here that if you could choose to be any animal, whichever one you choose expresses a lot about your personality.

**Duo:** I'd be a…monkey!

**Wufei:** I'd be a dragon or a tiger.

**Trowa:** I think I'd be a horse.

**Heero:** I would be a wolf.

**Quatre:** Well, I would be a…a…SEAHORSE!

**Duo: ***pats him on the back* Quatre, you're one of a kind, man. One of a kind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Trowa:** *singing into a hairbrush in a horribly high, off-key voice* Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da! Gitchi gitchi ya ya he! Mocca chocolata ya ya! Creole Lady Marmalade~!

**Heero:** *standing in the doorway* Singing along to the Moulin Rouge soundtrack again, eh Trowa?

**Trowa:** Why you..! *takes off his shoe and throws it at Heero*

**Heero:** *runs away laughing*

**Trowa:** *chases after him* I'll get you for that!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Duo:** Quatre can I cut your hair?

**Quatre:** No, Duo.

**Duo:** Awww, why not?

**Quatre:** I saw what you did to Wufei. I have no wish to become one of your "haircut victims". 

**Duo:** I'm not THAT bad at it, am I?

**Quatre:** Yes you are, 

**Duo:** But nothing BAD would happen.

**Quatre:** Duo, let me put it this way: I don't want to go to the ER anytime soon.

**Duo:** *not really taking the hint* So does that mean no?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Wufei:** What was all that noise?

**Trowa:** Heero stuck a pen in the electric pencil sharpener. And when it started to smoke and make weird noises, he yelled "omae o koruso" ((AN: did I spell that right? I forgot…)) and then pulled out his gun and shot it about ten times.

**Wufei:** Ah. He needs help with his anger management.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kitsune: Hehe, so what did you guys think of the second installment of "Random Fun"?  REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!

Tempest: It was okay…

Kitsune: Oh hush.

Tempest: Fine.

Kitsune: Guys, send me some ideas for these if you have any! ^__^ Any help is appreciated!! I am running low on ideas. I base most of these on silly stuff my friends do, but they haven't done anything funny lately.

Tempest: That's sad.

Kitsune: What? My friends?

Tempest: No, that you need help to write your stories.

Kitsune: Well thanks for crapping on my happy day!


	3. EVEN MORE RANDOM!

Kitsune: I don't really know why I'm continuing these stories…

Tempest: Yeah, not many people reviewed.

Kitstune: But THANKS to everyone that did review!!! *glomps reviewers*

Tempest: *sigh*

Kitsune: Even if no one reads them, I guess I just write them for my own amusement. Hehe ^___^

Tempest: Sad…

Kitsune: Anyway, here's the third installment of random…uh…junk!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Sunrise, Bandai, and some other company do! You won't get any money because I don't have any! 

Warnings: I shouldn't have to put a warning, but I don't want people getting all pissy, so here ya go: This fic rated for language (swearing), yaoi (boy + boy relationship) references and sexual references. ENJOY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre is shopping for one of his sisters (because it's her birthday) so he dragged all of the guys along to help. They went to a local boutique.

**Duo:** Hey Quat, what about this? *holds up a pale blue…thing* 

**Quatre:** What is it?

**Duo:** I think it's a shirt.

**Quatre:** It can't be. It's too small.

**Duo:** A bra then?

**Quatre:** *blushing* I am NOT buying my sister a bra for her birthday!

**Trowa:** *walks over* Maybe it's a skirt…

**Duo:** *holds it up to his waist* It's wayyyy too small for a skirt…

**Wufei:** I guess it's a belt then.

**Heero:** *walks over* It'd better be a belt if you're going to wear it Duo. You don't look good in skirts.

*everyone gets a mental image of Duo in that little…thing*

All of the color drains from Wufei's face and he faints. Trowa and Quatre just look grossed out.

**Duo:** Heero! You killed Wufei!

**Heero:** *shrugs* Let's buy this *grabs…thing* and get out of here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo and Heero get in Duo's car to go to the grocery store.

**Heero:** Ugh, what's that smell?

**Duo:** It's my new PINE TREE AIR FRESHENER! *he holds it up to his face and inhales* Ahhhhh. *starts the car and backs out*

**Heero:** Duo, you know, you're not supposed to open it all at once.

**Duo:** Why not? 

**Heero:** Because of the fumes.

**Duo:** *his eyes are all out of focus now* What fyyuuumes?

**Heero:** Great, now you're high from it.

**Duo:** High? *contemplates, and then bursts into song* HIGH APPLE PIE IN THE SKY!!!! *promptly crashes into a telephone pole at 5 mph* WHEEEE!!!

**Heero:** *holding his head in his hands* Oh God…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Quatre: ***dancing around* I'VE GOT BLEU CHEESE IN MY PANTIES!!

**Wufei:** *disturbed by that thought, but curious, walks in to the kitchen* Quatre?

**Quatre:** *very drunk* I've got a big hunk of bleu cheese in my panties, see Wu? 

He is wearing pink, lacey panties on his head and for some reason stuffed a block of bleu cheese in them.

**Wufei: **O____o *about to be sick* Now I know why Heero always eats out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Duo:** Have you ever heard about people spontaneously combusting?

**Trowa:** No.

**Duo: **Well, it's really cool! All of a sudden, they just start on fire and burn up!

**Trowa:** *not listening* That's nice.

**Duo:** But the scary thing is that it could happen to anyone at any time!

**Trowa:** ………

**Duo:** Like….NOW! TROWA! YOU'RE ON FIRE! STOP, DROP, AND ROLL!

**Trowa:** *not on fire* Duo, go away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Quatre****: Not another migraine…*goes and gets a bottle of aspirin* Now how do you get these open? *tries to get the childproof cap off* **

**Quatre****: Dammit! Stupid safety cap! *starts banging the bottle on the counter***

**Heero****: *walks in* What are you doing?**

**Quatre****: *frustrated, and starts crying* I can't get it open, it's too hard, and my head really hurts…I need my pills, and I hate the whole fucking world!!!**

**Heero****: *effortlessly opens the bottle* You drug addict…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Wufei****: *watching TV with Duo* You know that it's all faked, right?**

**Duo:** *watching wrestling* No it's not.

**Wufei****: Yes it is.**

**Duo:** No it's not.

**Wufei****: Yes it is.**

**Duo:** No.

**Wufei****: Yes**

**Duo:** NO!

**Wufei****: YES!**

**Duo:** NO!!!

**Wufei****: You wanna bet?**

**Duo:** Shut up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kitsune: So what do you think??? Send me more ideas please!! Oh, and review too! Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated *hint, hint*

Tempest: Some of these are actually kind of funny.

Kitsune: *big, teary eyes* Awww, Tempest, you really think so?

Tempest: Yes, if you have a twisted sense of humor.

Kitsune: __O *throws a pop can at him*

Tempest: Ow! That was uncalled for!

Kitsune: Shut up, you sound like my teachers…


	4. A FOURTH HELPING OF RANDOM!

Kitsune: Hey, more random stuff! Wheee!

Tempest: No one reads this stuff, you know…

Kitsune: Yeah, but I don't care…

Tempest: Why not?

Kitsune: Because they are a lot of fun to write, and because I don't feel like working on my other stories.

Tempest: They're going to get mad you know.

Kitsune: I know, but I have writers block! Bear with me everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Sunrise, Bandai, and some other company do! You won't get any money because I don't have any!

Warnings: I shouldn't have to put a warning, but I don't want people getting all pissy, so here ya go: This fic rated for language (swearing), yaoi (boy + boy relationship) references and sexual references. ENJOY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Trowa:** The cat's stuck in the tree again. 

**Duo:** Onetwothree NOT IT!

**Heero:** Not it!

**Trowa:** Not it!

**Quatre:** Not it!

**Wufei: **Not it! …Damn.

**Duo:** Heehee. Wu has to go rescue the cat.

**Wufei:** *muttering darkly about braided pilots* Here KITTY KITTY KITTY!! *yells up to the poor stranded cat*

**Kitty:** Meoowwww…

**Wufei:** Damn. I guess I'll have to climb up there myself *starts to climb the tree*

**Kitty:** *scared of Wufei from the boxer incident ((AN: see Ch. 2))* Mrrrrowwww.

**Wufei:** Shut up! Stupid cat…Why do I always have to save you?

**Kitty:** HISSSS!

**Wufei:** *finally gets on to an upper branch, in reach of the cat* Now, come here…-OW! GODDAMN CAT!!

**Kitty:** *after clawing Wu's arm, runs down the trunk and safely to the ground*

**Wufei:** Well at least that is taken care of… *looks down* Uh, it's kinda high up here…*suddenly very afraid of heights*

**Heero:** *in the house* What's that noise?  
**Trowa:** *walks in* Good news: We have the cat out of the tree. Bad news: We now have a panicked, hysterical, screaming, Chinese man stuck in the tree.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside having a picnic…

**Quatre:** Ah…This is nice.

**Trowa:** Yep.

**Heero:** There are slugs in the macaroni salad!

**Duo:** Ewww…

**Heero:** Hand me the salt.

**Duo:** Why? *gives it to him*

**Heero:** *sprinkles salt on the slugs* See?

**Duo:** Cool! They're all fizzy! ((AN: If you've never done this, it's really gross))

**Wufei:***muttering to himself* It's sad that you have nothing better to do than kill slugs.

**Duo:** Wufei? You want to try?

**Wufei:** I thought you'd never ask! *grabs salt* Die, slug! DIEEEEEEE!

**Heero:** Whoa, take it easy there 'Fei.

**Wufei:** *wielding salt shaker* Desist or you too shall feel my WRATH OF SALT!!!

**All:** O____o

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Trowa:** *playing with an etch-a-sketch*

**Heero:** Trowa? 

**Trowa:** ……

**Heero:** *waves hand in his face* Trowa?

**Trowa:** ……

**Heero:** *pokes him in the arm* Trowa?

**Trowa:** *looks up* YOU RUINED MY PICTURE!!!

**Heero:** *looks at the etch-a-sketch. Trowa had carefully "drawn" a beautiful unicorn, but now there is a big scribble all over it* Um…sorry…?

**Trowa:** SORRY THIS! *chucks etch-a-sketch at his head*

**Heero:** *on the floor with swirly eyes* @__@  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Quatre****: *eating breakfast* I thought Froot Loops were supposed to be colorful**

**Duo:***looks at his cereal* They are; green, yellow, blue, purple, orange and red.

**Quatre:** *looks at his own cereal* But mine are all gray…

**Duo:** Quatre! I think you're colorblind!

**Quatre:** Really? That would explain a few things…

**Duo:** At last! The mystery of the pink shirt and purple vest is solved!

**Quatre:** *looks at his clothes* You mean to tell me I've been wearing PINK and PURPLE this whole time??

**Duo:** Uh, yeah.

**Quatre:** Why didn't you stop me?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Duo:** *trying on Heero's spandex* Heh…

**Heero:** *walks in* What are you doing?

**Duo:** *admiring himself in the mirror* Just trying on your spandex

**Heero:** O___o 

**Duo:** What?

**Heero:** They look better on you than they do on me…

**Duo:** ^___^ I know

**Heero:** *pouts*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kitsune: Hehe, so what do ya think??? If you don't know by now, I like to get REVIEWS! (Hint, hint) *turns to Tempest* Do you think they'll get it?

Tempest: *rolling his eyes* Oh no you were wayyyy too subtle.

Kitsune: Good. 

Tempest: *sigh*

Kitsune: Umm yeah… Please, if you have ANY ideas, ANY at all, for these fics, please send them to me! Thanks!!! 

Tempest: You are so lazy.

Kitsune: I tend to refer to it as _efficiency.Then it makes me sound smart._

Tempest: Good luck at convincing people you're smart…

Kitsune: What does "convincing" mean?

Tempest: Exactly.

Kitsune: What?

Tempest: You just proved my point.

Kitsune: Huh?

Tempest: Never mind.


	5. CONTINUING THE RANDOM LEGACY!

Kitsune: After a long, long time, I've actually updated a fic!

Tempest: Well it's about time

Kitsune: Eh heh. 

Tempest: You should be ashamed of yourself

Kitsune. T_T I am, I am. But on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Sunrise, Bandai, and some other company do! You won't get any money because I don't have any!

Warnings: I shouldn't have to put a warning, but I don't want people getting all pissy, so here ya go: This fic rated for language (swearing), yaoi (boy + boy relationship) references and sexual references. ENJOY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Everyone is outside having a barbeque…

Heero: *looking suspiciously at the charcoal grill* Are you sure this is safe?

Duo: Of course it's safe! *squirts the last of a can of lighter fluid in the grill*

Heero: If you say so….

Nearby:

Trowa: *flying a remote controlled airplane* Cool!

Wufei: I admire your piloting skills, Barton.

Quatre: Make it do loop-de-loops, Trowa!

Plane: *does loop-de-loops*

Back at the barbeque grill:

Heero: So now what?

Duo: We light it. Stand back. *strikes match, throws it in* FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!

A huge pillar of flame shoots up.

Simultaneously…

Wufei: Ahhhhh! Look out! We're going down captain!

Quatre: PULL UP, TROWA! PULL UP!!!

Trowa: *tries to steer plane out of flame's path* Noooooooo!!!

Duo: *looks at charred plane on the lawn* Oopsie…?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trowa: Duo, what the hell are you eating?

Duo: Umm *looks at his big bowl* Chocolate-chocolate chunk ice cream with chocolate syrup, sprinkles, gummy bears, whipped cream, cherries, three Twinkies, Oreos, and a can of Mountain Dew added for flavor. Why?

Trowa: Why don't you just eat a barrel of lard?!? It would be just as healthy!

Duo: Nah, we're all out, and it doesn't taste as good with Twinkies anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero: *sniff* Something smells good *sniff*

Trowa: What are you doing?

Heero: *holds up his hand* Shhhh…

Trowa: *whispers* What?

Heero: *sniff sniff* I smell-*stalking around* I smell fresh laundry…

Trowa: Heero on the hunt…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Heero and Duo are watching "Angry Beavers" on tv*

Duo: Ehhhh! Gargle gargle gargle …ache!

Heero: Oh no! THE BEAVER GARGLE OF ACHE!!!

Duo: Nhh, I'm … sorry, Norby…

Heero: DAG~GETT!!!

Quatre: *whispering to Trowa* Are you sure they didn't do the voices for the show?

Trowa: Either way, I'm scared.

(A.N.: If you've never seen that show, you don't know what you're missing. Heh.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wufei: *opens the pantry* AIEEEEEE!!!

Quatre: What's wrong?!?

Wufei: We are out of Top Ramen!! AUGHHHH!!! *running around screaming*

Quatre: __O

Wufei: THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US!!! NOOOO-*runs into a wall*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kitsune: Kinda short, but oh well. I'll try to update again soon!

Tempest: Yeah, right.

Kitsune: Shut up!

Tempest: You NEVER update, you just post new stories.

Kitsune: That's right! Oh! I have a new story!! It's called "False Sanctuary"! Review it and I might update.

Tempest: No promises on that one.

Kitsune: Um, yeah. REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
